


Someday

by koolknj93



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Not fluffy but not really angsty either, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolknj93/pseuds/koolknj93
Summary: Follows immediately after the events of last Friday’s episode. Including a Juliantina reunion we all need!





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> A two notes before you start reading: 
> 
> 1\. I do not speak Spanish (unless you count what little I learned and remember from high school/college lol). So, please forgive me for any mistakes in that area! 
> 
> 2\. I’ve only watched the Juliantina scenes on YT and not the whole show. Also, I completely skipped the Sergio/Juliana scenes because I just couldn’t bring myself to watch it. So, I may have some details wrong since I only know what I’ve heard from others.

Valentina sits in the back of the police car and can barely comprehend everything that just happened. She thought her and Lucho were a safe distance away from the house. That was the plan. To stay far enough away to be safe but close enough in case Juliana needed them. When suddenly Lupe comes running out of nowhere with two cartel members following right behind. And then Lucho… one second he was putting himself protectively in front of them and the next he’s on the ground. 

The police finally arrive and then there are more gunshots. So many gunshots. What if one of those hit Juliana? Where was she? Did the cartel still have her? Is she hurt? Why didn’t the police get here sooner? Why hadn’t Valentina tried harder to make Juliana stay and listen to her when she saw Lucho comforting her? Maybe then none of this would have happened. It’s all too much. So much tragedy has happened in just the past few days, Valentina doesn’t know how much more she can take. Especially if something were to happen to Juliana, Val wouldn’t be able to survive it. 

Interrupting her thoughts, the door of the police car opens and Lupe sits down next to her. The officer looks at them both. “Stay here. We’re going to secure the area. Someone will drive you to the police station to take your statements shortly.” 

He goes to shut the car door but Valentina shouts “No! What about Juliana? We need to be here when you find her!” 

“It’s not safe for the two of you to be here right now. Once you get to the station someone will update you on the situation.” Without waiting for a response, the officer shuts the door and walks off. 

Val turns to Lupe. “What the hell happened? Did you see Juliana? Was she alright?”

Lupe is near hysterical but manages to tell Valentina everything she saw happen between the cartel, Juliana and Jacob. 

“You just ran and left her?! How could you do that?!” Valentina is livid! How could a mother just abandon her own daughter like that?

“I thought they would let her go and follow me? I was trying to cause a distraction! I didn’t know what else to do!” 

“You said there were at least six of them! Did you honestly think all of them would forget Juliana and come chasing after you?”

Lupe was only getting more distressed by the second, “No sé, no sé! I panicked!” 

“What were you even thinking going out there alone? For all we know, you being there only made things worse! Juliana could be in even more danger now than she was!”  
  
Valentina rubs her face into her hands and gives a heavy sigh. Lupe is likely the reason Juliana isn’t safe in her arms right now. Had the older woman just listened to her about calling the police sooner instead of being more concerned with who her daughter was dating, maybe they would have gotten Juls back. 

Lupe’s crying subsides and hardness sets in her eyes. “How dare you? I was trying to save my daughter! You don’t get to corrupt her and then criticize me for protecting her!”

“Corrupt her? That’s honestly what you believe?” 

“It’s what I know! So, it’s a good thing I was there to help Juli see what is right and get her head on straight. She finally realized what she was feeling was wrong and has moved on to a nice boy.”

Lupe’s words are a knife to Valentina’s heart. But at the moment, her anger is more powerful than her hurt. “You don’t even know anything about him!”

“I know that Juliana being with him is more natural than what she thought she had for you! She – ” 

Valentina doesn’t need or want to hear what else Lupe has to say and cuts her off. “Enough! I can’t even believe this is what you’re so concerned with right now! Juliana is still out there because you abandoned her. We have no idea where she is or if she's hurt and still all you can focus on is who she’s dating!” 

Lupe is furious and looks as if she is about to strike out a Valentina. But before things can escalate any further another police officer gets into the drivers seat. 

“Okay ladies. Let's head to the station.” He seems oblivious to the hostile tension between the two women in the back seat and starts the car. 

“Wait! What’s going on out there? Have you found Juliana?” Lupe begs. 

“Perdón, señora. I don’t have any new information for you. When we get to the station Detective Montillo should be able to update you.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unsurprisingly, when they get to the police station, Montillo doesn’t have any new information for them. Valentina can’t believe that this man is so incompetent at his job. There is an innocent woman that could still be in the hands of a dangerous cartel and they have no leads! 

“En serio? How is that possible?” Val demands while Lupe yells, “you need to get back out there and find my daughter,” at the same time. 

“I’m very sorry but right now there isn’t much more we can do. We searched the entire house and property with no sign of her. We were able to catch two of Alacráns men but they are refusing to talk and Alacrán himself has disappeared. I think it would be best for you ladies just to go home. I will call you as soon as I have any more information.” 

Valentina is near hysterical. “This is ridiculous. You need to try harder! She’s out there!”

But Montillo ignores her pleas. Instead he just stands up, gestures for the two women to do the same, and begins ushering them out. “One of my officers will give you a ride home. I promise we are doing everything we can to find Julieta.”

“Juliana!!” Val vehemently corrects. God, she hates this man. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The police officer drops them off in front of Lupe’s home and she immediately turns on Valentina. “You should leave. This is a family matter and you don’t belong here.”

“I’ve already told you, Juliana is the most important person in my life and I’m not going anywhere until I know she is safe. I – ” Before Val can continue Lupe’s phone rings from her pocket. 

“Beltrán?” 

“I have Juliana, she’s safe.” Hearing this Lupe falls to her knees and sobs out of relief. Valentina panics, not knowing the reason for the older woman breaking down. 

“Who is it? What’s happened?” She frantically leans down, putting her hand on Lupe’s shoulder in an effort to calm her down enough to explain what’s happening. 

But being this close to Lupe allows Valentina to faintly hear what the person on the other line is saying. “We’re on our way back now. She’s exhausted and still in shock but physically she’ll be alright.” He’s talking about Juliana. She’s alive and on her way back here. That’s when Valentina begins to break down as well. The feelings of fear and stress and now relief start to crash down on her. The love of her life is finally safe and on her way back to her. 

“Gracias, gracias Beltrán. Thank you for saving my daughter. Can I talk to her, please?” 

There’s a beat of silence and then Valentina hears that beautiful voice, the voice she thought she might never hear again. “Mom?”

“Oh Juli, are you okay? I’m so happy you’re alright.” 

“I’m okay. Tired, really tired.” 

“You’ll be home soon, mija. You can rest and everything will be alright.” 

Valentina is almost desperate enough to talk to Juliana herself that she is close to ripping the phone from Lupe’s hands. But she also knows this a moment between a mother and daughter that shouldn’t be interrupted. 

There was a hesitance to Juliana’s voice when she says, “Home…yeah... See you soon, mom.” Then the line went silent as Juliana hung up. 

Lupe’s tears of relief don’t let up as she attempts to unsteadily stand up. “She’s coming home. My little girl is safe and coming home.”

Val helps her off the ground and as soon as Lupe is up, she runs through the outside gate shouting Panchito’s name. Valentina follows behind her knowing the older woman won’t be happy about it but she will not leave before seeing that Juliana is well with her own eyes. When she gets inside Val sees Lupe clinging to Panchito and filling him on everything that’s happened. 

When Panchito sees Valentina standing there as well, he lets go of Lupe with a parting kiss to her forehead, and walks over to her. He catches Valentina by surprise when he wraps her in a hug as well. “Gracias, gracias for helping bring home two of the most important women in my life.” Tears begin to well up in Vals eyes. How can such a kind man be involved with Lupe? 

When they break apart, Lupe’s glare is strong. Val can tell the older woman is about to protest her continued presence and tell her to leave again. But Valentina doesn’t even give her the chance to get the words out. “I’m still not going anywhere, not yet. I want to see Juls. I need to see her. Por favor.” She pleads. 

“Por favor, Lupe. After everything the girl has done to help us get Juliana back.” Panchito chimes in. 

Maybe it’s because she is actually listening to Panchito for once or maybe it’s the desperate but determined look in Valentinas eyes or maybe Lupe is too emotionally drained to continue putting up a fight. But the older woman relents. “Fine. But at least be useful and call Juliana’s boyfriend. He should be here and I’m sure Juli will want to see him.” Before Val can strongly protest, Lupe walks off and into the house. Panchito gives Val an apologetic look and follows after Lupe. 

Valentina feels nauseous and her heart breaks a little more. It happens every time Sergio is mentioned. It is the last thing she wants to do. She never wants to see or to talk to him ever again. He betrayed their friendship and she can never forgive him for that. To make matters worse, Sergio didn’t do anything to help get Juliana back. While Val did everything in her power to get her home safe. But now he gets to be the one to comfort Juliana when she returns home while Valentina watches from the sidelines.  
It is the very last thing she wants to do… but she does it. For Juliana. Because Lupe is right, he’s her boyfriend now and he has the right to know. 

Valentina takes a deep breath in an effort to prepare herself for the conversation she is about to have and presses call on Sergio’s contact. The phone rings a few times and she is already regretting her decision. Why is she doing this? If he really cared enough about Juliana’s well being he would have called asking for an update. She should just hang up now. But before she can, he answers. 

“Val?! What’s happened? Is Juliana alright?” He does sound genuinely concerned. But if he really was that worried, where has he been? 

“Sí, that’s the reason I’m calling. We just heard from Juliana, she’s safe. She’s on her way home now if you want to come see her.”

She hears Sergio give a deep sigh of relief. “Val, I’m so happy to hear Juliana is safe.” He hesitates then says, “but she won’t want me there.”

“Of course she will, you’re her boyfriend, you should be here.” She says forcefully. How dare he? Does he even care about Juls at all? This is really the person Lupe thinks is more suited for her daughter? Whereas Valentina has done nothing but show how much she cares for Juliana and that she’ll do anything for her. 

“No, Val. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell but you haven’t let me finish. I am not Juliana’s boyfriend! Not even close!”

“But Lucho said –” Her breath catches saying his name and remembering todays earlier events. She should really tell Sergio what happened to his best friend but right now her mind is so overwhelmed and Sergio is still talking. 

“Escucha Val, I don’t know what Lucho told you but Juliana and I are not dating. We…we had sex, but that was it! And she was devastated after! She said she felt like she betrayed you and then left.”

Valentina almost can’t believe what she is hearing. She desperately wants to but so many different emotions are competing against one another she can barely think. Sergio keeps talking, unaware of Val’s spiraling. “Val, you are the only person Juliana wants and the only person she’ll want to see after everything that’s happened.” He waits for an answer but doesn’t receive one. Valentina doesn’t even know what to think or say anymore. “Gracias, for letting me know that Juliana is alright. But I think it would be best if just stay away for a while. Bye, Val.” 

He hangs up and Valentina is still reeling. This is all too much for one day. She decides that at least for right now to only focus on Juliana and making sure she is okay. Val knows all to well what its like to be held against your will and Juls is going to need her strength and support more than anything else. Everything else will have to wait. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And so they wait. There’s nothing else for them to do but wait for Beltrán, Juliana and Jacob to arrive. At one point Lupe asks Valentina if Sergio is on his way but she only answers with a short ‘no’. Val doesn’t elaborate any further and Lupe surprisingly doesn’t ask for an explanation. So, the three of them sit in an awkward silence. It felt like the longest wait of Valentina’s life. She was so desperate to finally lay eyes on the gorgeous brunette she’s fallen so in love with. After what feels like an eternity, they hear the sound of the front gate opening and all three of them run outside. 

There she was, finally. She looks completely exhausted but she’s alive and perfect. They locked eyes almost immediately and as soon as they do Juliana breaks into a run across the yard. 

Lupe holds her arms out for her daughter with tears in her eyes but then watches as Juliana crashes into Valentina. Without hesitation Val wraps her arms around Juls and holds her as close as she possibly can. She feels Juliana bury her head in neck and hot tears on her skin. She tightens her arms around Juls. If she could she would keep this beautiful woman safe in her arms forever. 

Valentina whispers into Juls ear over and over again, “Tranquila, mi amor, tranquila. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” Juliana pulls back from Valentina but only slightly and they rest their foreheads against one another. Juls’s eyes are closed and Val uses her thumbs to gently wipe the tears still falling from her eyes. “You’re okay, mi amor. I won’t ever let anything like that happen again.” 

They stay like that for a minute until Lupe gives a faint, “Juli?” She says it tentatively and awkwardly, knowing she is intruding on such an intimate moment. 

Valentina and Juliana look at her as if just now remembering where they are and the other people around them. As much as it pains the couple to let go of each other, Juliana steps away from Val and into her mothers open arms. “Oh mija, I’m so happy to have you home safe.” Lupe cries into her shoulder. 

Being in her mothers arms isn't nearly as comforting as being in Valentina's. While Juliana is relieved Lupe is safe, at the same time, she still remembers her mother running away as soon as her own life was in danger. If it weren’t for Beltrán, Jacob and the police showing up at the right time, she may not have made it home at all. 

“Val called your boyfriend, Sergio, and I’m so sorry he couldn’t be here. I’m sure you really want to see him. But let’s get you inside and rested first, that’s more important right now.” Juliana completely stiffens and pulls out of her mother’s arms to look at Valentina. She sees Val flinch at the mention of him but otherwise her face shows no emotion. She knows? Her mother knows? How? And boyfriend? Is that what they all think? 

“Val –” She begins but stops when she sees her take a small step away from her. Seeing her take even just that small step away pierces Juliana’s heart. She did this. She ruined what was the most precious thing in her life. All of this is her fault. Now all she can hope for is that Valentina will hear her out and maybe someday forgive her. 

Lupe, oblivious to the unspoken interaction between Juliana and Valentina, starts to lead everyone inside the house. But Juls slows her pace and hangs back from everyone else. Before Valentina can start to follow the group, Juliana grabs her hand. “Wait, Valentina, por favor. Let me explain.”

Valentina casts her eyes downward. She can’t handle looking into the young woman’s eyes right now. She makes a heavy sigh, “No, Juls, not now. I’ve already talked to Sergio and he told me what happened. Besides your mom is right. You need to rest and recover. Then we can talk. Okay?”

Juliana almost wants to argue and make Valentina listen to her but she really is exhausted. And is if this is what Valentina wants, she'll respect that. So instead, Juls solemnly nods her head and the two of them follow the others inside.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All six of them sit around the kitchen table unsure of what to do or say next. Beltrán is the one to finally break the silence. Considering the day’s events, he feels it is finally time to tell Lupe the truth about who he really is. However, seeing as Juliana was already given this news, she’s stands up and tells everyone she is going into the kitchen. No one even tries to protest because they are just happy she even has an appetite. Juliana looks at Valentina and gestures for her to follow her. 

So, Valentina gets up as well and they both head into the kitchen. She looks as Juliana tenderly. “You must be starving. And I believe it’s my turn to make you something to eat.” She says it playfully, hoping to lighten the mood some. She’ll do anything to get even the smallest smile out of Juliana, and she does. 

Juls can’t help but give a small grin. She has never been able to resist smiling when around Valentina; she just brings it out in her. “Gracias. But I don’t think I can eat anything right now. I’m not actually hungry, I just didn’t want to be in that room anymore. It was too much.” 

Val is very familiar with what Juls is feeling right now. “I understand. But I’m still making toast and jam anyway. And before you tell me not to, I’ll have you know that I’m making it for me. And should I accidently make a little extra, well we can’t let it go to waste.” She winks at Juliana, who gives her another small smile. Valentina could live off of those smiles. She wants to spend the rest of her life making sure it never goes away. 

She begins preparing the food while Juls silently watches. Juliana is fully aware of the role reversal of this situation. Was it really only a few days ago that Juliana was making toast and jam for Val? 

When she’s nearly done, Valentina looks up at Juliana. “Butter or no butter?” She’s asks with a playful smirk. She too remembers Juls asking her this same question. 

The younger girl rolls her eyes playfully, “no butter.” 

They eat in silence for a few minutes until Juliana can feel the tiredness start to take over her body, she can barely keep her eyes open and Valentina notices. “C’mon, you’re exhausted and need to get some sleep.” Val grabs Juls’s hand, intertwines their fingers, and leads them to her bedroom. 

When they reach her bedroom door, they stand there a bit awkwardly, both unsure of what to do next. Until Valentina decides to lean down and kiss Juliana on the cheek. “Sleep well and we’ll talk later, okay.” Val lingers there for a second just enjoying this brief moment of intimacy not knowing when or if it’ll happen again. 

She turns to leave but Juls grabs her hand again to stop her. “Wait. Would you…would you stay? I know it’s unfair of me to ask after… after everything. But I just, I don’t want to be alone. Por favor?”

Valentina so badly wants to say yes but she’s not sure she should. Especially, with Lupe right around the corner. She can't imagine what the older woman will have to say about the two of them being alone in Juliana’s room, even if it is only to sleep. “What about your mom?”

Juls rolls her eyes. “I don’t care what she thinks or has to say about it. Por favor, Val?” Juliana practically begs. The thought of being separated from Valentina is nearly unbearable. Val is the only one that makes her feel truly safe and she desperately needs that right now. 

“Sí, Juls. Whatever you need, I’m here.” Valentina has never been able to say no to Juliana. She never has and likely never will. 

They go into her bedroom and Juls locks the door behind them. Val raises her eyebrows questioningly. “If I don’t lock it my mom will almost certainly barge in. Which means I’ll never get any sleep.” 

Valentina can’t believe how causal Juliana is being about all of this after everything that’s happened. She understands the younger woman’s logic but is still unsure about them being alone together in her bedroom. Their relationship is still so uncertain and fragile, Val doesn’t want to risk complicating it even more. Juliana can sense Valentina’s growing confliction. “Val, if you’re uncomfortable and want to leave, you can. I would never make you do something you don’t want to do.”

Val is quick to reassure her and grasps both of Juls’s hands in hers. “No, no. I want to be here. I don’t want to be away from you either.” She says tenderly. Her words bring out another soft smile from Juliana. “Entonces…”

They younger woman lets out a small laugh. “Entonces… I am going to get into bed and I really hope you’ll join me. But just to sleep!” 

This time it’s Val who laughs lightly. “Claro que sí.” 

She lets Juliana lead her over to the bed. As soon as they lay down, Juliana curls into Valentina. She rests her head on Val’s shoulder and wraps an arm around her waist. This is where she belongs, in Valentina’s arms. This is how it should always be. Juliana knows that her and Val need to have a long talk but right now this couldn’t feel more right. Then, all thoughts leave her as she is overcome by her exhaustion and falls quickly asleep. 

It doesn’t take long for Valentina to hear and feel Juliana’s breathing even out as sleep takes her. She can’t believe this incredible woman is in her arms again. Valentina is too aware that this moment won’t last. When Juliana wakes up and is feeling better, the two of them really need to talk. A conversation that Valentina really is not looking forward to. But for right now, she is going to appreciate this moment. She is going to appreciate that Juliana is alive and well and safe in her arms. And while there is still so much uncertainty for the two of them, a part of Valentina knows that someday this will all be behind them. Someday they will get their chance. Someday nothing will get between them. Someday they’ll be happy, in love. Someday.  
  
Valentina watches Juliana for a few minutes before sleep overcomes her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry (not sorry) the ending isn’t an epic romantic coming together we all want and wish it to be. But given the circumstances, Juls and Val have a lot to work through, so I thought this ending made more sense.  
> Still, I really hope you enjoyed! I don’t write fic very often, so I hope this turned out as well as I think it did. Thanks for reading!


End file.
